The Way We Were
by hayunaki
Summary: In which two people are reunited in the unlikeliest of places, but not entirely ready to face their past and the consequences that come with such an uncertain future.
1. I

Onodera shifted in his spot for the umpteenth time whilst waiting in queue. His emerald eyes lowered to the ground, focused on nothing. He suppressed a tired sigh as more people squished up together in wait for the signing event to begin, but was ready to get out of the steamy, cramped bookstore that he landed himself in. But he had come early to queue up fast, and this would probably be the only chance he could meet the author he had admired, who had come from overseas to meet his international fans. The brunet cursed himself for being so absorbed in books while he was overseas - perhaps he wouldn't have found himself in this situation if he hadn't.

The rush eventually came. The moment the announcement came off for the author's event to begin, everyone began to lose formation, and Onodera found himself being the scrutiny of being shoved to the back of the line.

"Ouch–!"

A particular shove sent the brunet stumbling back onto other people, who had only looked at him with distaste before moving ahead of him as well. Irritation flooded his sense. It wasn't his fault! He sighed as he brought himself back to the queue, much farther from where he was initially. He would've protested, but with an international author comes fans from all over the country. He wasn't ready to deal with Westerners at the moment.

"Oi! Move back! This guy's with me!"

Onodera blinked up at the booming voice, bringing his head out of the queue to see who exactly yelled out - and quite rudely, if the brunet had to be honest - so unabashedly in public. Then their eyes met.

Wordlessly, the stranger beckoned him over to stand beside him, with everyone else staring in a mix of awe, annoyance and shame. Onodera didn't want to turn the other down - after all, he had made such a ruckus for him - so he complied and slowly walked up to the other and stood beside him.

The entire event went by without a hitch after that, and Onodera found himself walking out with said stranger who had helped him earlier that morning.

"I have to say, even though it wasn't really necessary, thank you for helping me out back there." Onodera smiled politely as he faced the other properly. It was only then that he knew.

 _'Ah…!'_

"Saga!" The brunet exclaimed, smiling brightly now. Said man grinned in returned and sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Took you long enough to notice. I thought you realised it was me the moment I called out for you."

"I didn't really think back then, if I had to be honest. I don't like to make a fuss in public spaces. But I should've known it was you, definitely." Onodera chuckled, stepping forward to pat the raven on the chest. "We've always had similar tastes in books, even back in high school."

"Of course, you were always recommending me books to read. I think I kept some of the ones that you bought me." The taller reflected, before changing the topic. "Ah, right. Did you remember? It's Takano now, not Saga."

"Eh? Ahhh , right!" Onodera laughed as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I forgot. I always called you Saga back in high school, so–"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Takano waved his hand dismissively, gazing at the brunet. They fell into silence despite the bustling noise around them, but they kept their gazes steady at each other, not feeling awkward about it in the slightest. After a few seconds, Onodera took it as a sign to leave, but Takano had other plans.

"While we're here, do you...want to grab some lunch? My treat." The raven offered, turning a little to head further into the city. Onodera was surprised by the request, but immediately jumped on board with the idea, joining Takano's side.

 _'After all, it's been ten years, I might as well ought to spend some time with him after reuniting with him…'_

"Since you're paying, I'll definitely go!"

"Oi, don't think that I'm gonna do this next time."

"There's a next time?" Onodera teased, laughing when he noticed that Takano realised what he had said himself, but tried to play it off.

"Well, if you want." Takano started off tentatively, but grew more confident when Onodera nodded and smiled shyly as he kept his head low.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"I'm really glad to see you're doing well, Takano." Onodera admitted after swallowing a portion of his meal and placing his cutlery down. Amber eyes flickered up from his food, and the raven smiled in earnest as he placed his own cutlery down.

"I feel the same. You seem happy." Takano rested his chin in his hand as he gazed at the other. They had shared a pleasant exchange with each other, talking about trivial things, sharing good title to read and having a laugh about some events in their lives. Though, every now and then, Takano's phone would buzz or ring, interrupting the flow they had. The raven would raise it up to read it, but would never make a gesture to reply to call back. While Onodera didn't particularly mind, he wondered who was constantly messaging him. Lips stretched in amusement, Onodera rested his chin on his clasped hands, eyes painted with mischievousness.

"Now, now, Takano-kun, you shouldn't leave your girlfriend hanging like that. What ever shall we do if the poor girl starts to cry?" Onodera hid a smile behind his hand when Takano laughed into his hand to keep the noise levels low.

"Well," The raven started, having recovered from his small fit. "I'd just have to make it up to her then." Strangely, Onodera felt a lump in his throat.

 _'No, be happy for him.'_

"Wait-was that really your girlfriend messaging you? You shouldn't leave her like that!" The brunet scolded seriously now, feeling terrible for the other girl waiting on the raven.

"Nah, you don't need to worry. 'Sides, who are you to talk?" Takano challenged teasingly. "Sounds like you have some tips from past experience." Onodera just rolled his eyes in response as he looked out the window.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I have a fiancée, but our situation is a little convoluted, to put it shortly." Takano's eyes widened just a fraction at the sudden confession, but kept his cool as he responded calmly.

"Ehh, well either way, I should congratulate you." The raven started politely. "Two years younger than me and you landed yourself in marriage faster than I did. Damn." Onodera snorted at the comment, turning his head back to nod in agreement, keeping the air light.

"I suppose so."

* * *

"I had a nice afternoon with you. Thanks for exchanging numbers with me, by the way. I really hope to see you again soon." Takano admitted honestly, walking down with sidewalk with the brunet by his side.

"It's not a problem. I want to catch up some more. I had a nice time with you." Onodera wanted to say more, but opted to suppress them, afraid he would let the raven in on his true feelings. Little did he know, Takano felt the same. The pair reached the train station, and Takano decided they should part ways there, since the brunet was going to take the train home, but he had brought his car.

"You sure you don't want me driving you home?"

"It's alright, I'm visiting a friend."

"If you say so."

They tried to lengthen the time they had together unknowingly, but Onodera was aware that he would miss the train if he stayed any longer. So despite what he had learnt of Takano earlier, and before he second-guessed himself, the brunet stepped forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, embracing him tightly. Relief flooded his senses once he felt Takano returning the embrace with a tight hold of his own. They separated almost instantly, not wanting to bring up any more unnecessary feelings than they already had.

"..."

"I'll see you soon, Onodera."

"...yeah, see you."

With that, they took their respective departures.

* * *

"Ritsu, you know it's like-what? 8pm on a work night. You need to go back home!" Nao sighed as he fell back on the couch beside the brunet, who had dropped by a few hours ago to talk to him. He knew the brunet was still hung up over Takano, but he was annoyed why Onodera didn't seem to make a move. He sighed once again when he caught a glimpse of the brunet's moping expression, and landed his hand on the brunet's head roughly to mess his hair up and distract him a little.

"Nao!"

"You know, things might be less awkward between you two if you just told him you want him." Nao explained, feeling sympathy for his best friend who seemed to fall further into a saddened state.

"That's the issue. He has a girlfriend."

"Wait, _seriously_?!"

* * *

"Masamune, are you trying to get yourself shitfaced on a work night? You do realise that there's a meeting tomorrow morning." Yokozawa grumbled as he watched his best friend take swig of his drink before he snatched it settled it down on the other side of the room.

" God... I think I fucked up."

"I don't see how you 'fucked up'. You met Onodera, had a nice lunch with him, gave him a hug. I mean, those are all signs that he misses you as well. I don't get why you're so worked up over this." Takano sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before slamming his forehead against the table.

"Oi!"

"That's the thing, Yokozawa." Takano groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I was pulling a joke that I had some annoying girlfriend messaging me - even though it was just Hatori notifying me about the situation back at Emerald - and now Onodera says he has a goddamn fiancée."

"Oh, _shit_."


	2. II

"Well...I'm not implying anything ill by saying this, but it has been _ten years_." Nao tried to rationalise, yet was concerned about his friend's state. "I'm not trying to say he took your relationship lightly–"

"I know, Nao, I know." Onodera interrupted, slumping further into his seat. Nao frowned and moved closer to the brunet and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Onodera knew it had been a long time, but he couldn't help the sliver of hope slip past and reach to his heart, wondering, praying if he wasn't the only one who felt like this. The brunet couldn't help but release another sigh, trying to alleviate the pain in his heart.

"To be honest, I'm the idiot here." Onodera confessed, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face into his knees. "We never agreed on waiting. We both knew it would hurt us even more."

* * *

It was brief, yet they had never felt so alive.

They loved each other, and they were happy.

There were plans for the future. To live together in a small apartment, to work day jobs to earn a living whilst studying, coming home to see their loved one after a long day.

They had a dream once.

"Ritsu...we need to talk."

Ritsu felt his stomach drop at the sudden change of demeanour, a surge of anxiety running through him as he tore his eyes away from his book to look at his senpai worriedly, afraid he had done something wrong. But he blinked when he felt a light kiss press against his forehead, and felt his cheeks warm up from the touch.

"Maybe wait after school, I want to be alone with you."

The brunet nodded fervently at his request, standing up suddenly when the bell chimed, signalling the end of lunch.

"Um, Saga-senpai-"

"Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything." Saga stood up from the desk as he willed away every worry the brunet had. He leaned in to kiss the brunet chastely on the lips before pulling away to catch a glimpse of the brunet's embarrassed expression, which he had found adorable.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" The brunet could only nod wordlessly again, watching as his beloved senpai walk out of the library. Ritsu stood in his spot for a while, unable to stop himself from brushing his fingers across his lips, happiness and affection fluttering in his chest.

 _'I wonder what senpai wanted to talk about.'_

…

They spent the entire afternoon together. He knew his parents didn't appreciate him being outside for so long, but Ritsu felt like being near his senpai today. He didn't regret his choice.

 _'We went out to eat, bought some new books, and we're now sitting at a park just eating some snacks.'_ Ritsu gushed inwardly, inexplicably happy about this moment as he nibbled at his food. It had been a while since they were on a date, considering Saga's situation with his family, so he hoped his day would last for as long as possible. The brunet snapped out of his happy reverie when he felt some weight rest on his lap, and felt his cheeks light up at the sight of the raven lying on his lap.

"S-Saga-senpai?!"

"Sorry," The other murmured out quietly, burying his face into Ritsu's thigh, in which said brunet shivered involuntarily. "I've just been missing you, so I want to stay with you for as long as I can."

Ritsu felt like his heart could burst at any moment. He hoped this moment would never end. But time waits for no one.

"Ritsu…about what I mentioned before," The brunet watched as the raven sat up and stood from his seat, confusion painted across his features as he watched his senpai kneel down in front of him, taking Ritsu's hands in his own. While the brunet would be incredibly embarrassed by such a gesture, worry filled his senses when his emerald eyes met anxious amber eyes.

"Senpai…?"

"Ritsu, I should have said this before, but please believe me about the fact that I didn't know. But..."

Fear suddenly overtook him.

"My parents got divorced, and I have to leave."

 _'What…?'_

"I'm not staying here in Tokyo anymore. I have to move to my mother's hometown, which is in Shikoku."

 _'Why…'_

"And…I don't know if I'm going to return anytime soon."

* * *

"Be careful on your way home, Masamune. These roads are dangerous at night." Yokozawa said as he said his goodbyes to his friend for the night.

"I'll be alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Takano gave a small smile before he left the apartment complex and made his way to his car, unable to shake off his thoughts of Onodera. He entered his car, but he opted not to start it as he gently rocked his head back against the headrest of the car seat, trying to forget the resurfacing memories.

* * *

"So…it's over, isn't it?" The brunet asked in an eerily calm manner. Saga looked at Ritsu with worry, grasping the brunet's hands tightly in his own, guilt evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu. I never thought of this happening, and I'm not sure if I can keep up a long-distance relationship." Saga admitted. He knew it was a terrible reason, but he wasn't confident if he could keep up such a relationship when he was unsure if he was going to come back to Tokyo at all.

He waited for the brunet's response, and felt anxiety well up within himself when he realised the brunet wasn't responding, his head hung low. Saga, wanting to distract his lover, pulled Ritsu's hands closer to his face, kissing the palm of the brunet's hand as he kept it against his cheek, letting his eyes slide shut.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, opening his eyes slightly to catch the glimpse of a teardrop landing on the brunet's lap. Saga tried to move closer to cup Ritsu's face, but his hands were pushed away gently as the brunet opted to wipe his own tears, each sniffle and sob tearing Saga apart on the inside.

"No…I understand, senpai. I know where you're coming from." The brunet choked out, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I-I…it would be hard for us. Meeting up would be difficult, and calling each other everyday would be painful…cause you're not beside me." Ritsu sniffled slightly, letting his eyes fall to his lap, unable to look at his senpai. "On top of that, I don't think my parents would allow it, and with another guy…"

"I won't mind it, Saga-senpai. I don't hate you for this."

While Saga had similar reasons, he hated to hear it from Ritsu, the last person he ever wished to hear it from. He had hoped he protested, but he had to be realistic. Ritsu was right, and so was he.

But why did it feel so _wrong_?

* * *

Onodera managed to get back home on the last train, and opened the lights to reveal a spacious apartment. He struggled to maintain it, and opted to use only some rooms to avoid a lot of mess. Nonetheless, the unused rooms gathered up dust, and he was forced to clean it all the same.

 _'I should get myself a smaller apartment.'_ The brunet mused absentmindedly as he threw his bag to the large couch, making his way into his bedroom to hang his coat up in his closet. He made his way to the kitchen, looking for something quick to make, his eyes catching the instant ramen he kept in his cupboard, and decided to settle with it as his dinner. As he waited for the water boil, he couldn't help but feel an aura of loneliness hanging around his apartment, and sighed.

 _'Really, why did I decide with this place? It's not as if I'm living with someone else.'_ Stopping his thoughts, the brunet sighed as he buried his face in his hands, realising that maybe his subconscious bought such a large space in hopes that he was living with someone else.

* * *

Ritsu stayed at Saga's house that night. They held each other tightly, passionately, hoping the sun would never rise again.

Tears were kissed away, marks were decorated over their skin, their breaths mingling together and emotions merging into one.

Dawn came, and Ritsu left early. Before he stepped out the door, he held onto the raven tightly, eyes squeezed shut to hold back his tears once more.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Since that morning, Saga-senpai was never seen at the library ever again.

* * *

Onodera nearly burned his tongue with his food when a sudden alert from his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

 _'Have some decency, it's so late!'_ Onodera complained in his mind, but when he opened his screen, his heart skipped a beat.

 _Hey, want to go for some lunch next week? I have a day off so we could spend the day together, if you're not busy._

Onodera frantically checked his schedule and had never been so glad in his life to find that he had a short day at the office.

 _Sounds good, I'm going to be free in the afternoon, think you could wait until then?_

 _Of course._

Onodera couldn't help but feel excited on the inside at seeing Takano so soon. Despite all that had happened, and even though they had ceased communication altogether, the brunet felt that he immediately clicked with the raven when he saw him again, and was glad that they hadn't lost the routine they used to have. After settling a date, time and place for the pair to meet up and eat at, the brunet returned to his forgotten dinner, thinking of their next meeting.

* * *

"Onodera!" The brunet turned at the sound of his named being called, and smiled when he saw Takano walk up to him. "Just finished work?" Takano questioned.

"Yeah, it was a short day, so I was able to leave early."

"How lucky." The raven complimented before he turned his head over to look at the street. "The place we're going to eat at isn't too far from here, are you familiar with it?" Onodera shook his head in response, starting to walk down the street with Takano by his side.

"I just frequent some places, but I don't visit all." Onodera explained. They immediately found themselves in a conversation as they walked to the café, and even until they were seated.

"I recommend this, by the way. It's really good, trust me." Takano chuckled as he guided the brunet over to the dish that he was pointing at on his menu.

"Is it your favourite?"

"Maybe."

"You can't just name a personal favourite as a recommendation!" Onodera protested light-heartedly. "Judge them equally, then decide."

"Nah, just trust me, it's good." Takano grinned as he scanned through the menu. "Tell you what - I'll order it, then you order what you like, then we'll decide who has better food."

"Fine, you're on." Onodera chuckled, ordering another dish off the menu when the waiter came around. When their food came, Onodera ate some of his own before he tried some of Takano's food.

"Well?"

"…okay, you know what? Screw you." Onodera tried to suppress a grin as he took another bite of Takano's food.

"Oi! You should've listened to me and ordered one for yourself." Takano laughed as he let the brunet eat some anyway. "If you want it so badly, swap plates."

"No, I'd feel bad if I let you do that." Onodera declined, going back to eating his own food. Takano raised an eyebrow and opted to separate the portion of his food in half.

"Take this half, and I'll have half of your portion. Deal?" Onodera couldn't help but resist nonetheless, but because Takano kept nagging, he caved in the end. Halfway through their meal, Onodera watched when Takano opened his phone and placed it on the table, and noticed how it was starting up.

"Did you completely turn off your phone?"

"Yeah, my phone gets pretty annoying when I have a day off." Upon saying that, Takano's phone began to buzz incessantly with countless texts and emails.

"My god…" Onodera gaped as it continued to make a ruckus, but Takano just let it sit as he ate some more of Onodera's food. "Don't tell me that's your girlfriend?" Takano broke into laughter when Onodera look at him seriously after asking that question, and waved his hand in denial.

"No, I don't actually have a girlfriend. I'm married to my work. I can't find the time to treat such a girl right. Unlike you." Takano kept a small smile on his face as he closed his phone screen once the buzzing died down. Onodera was inwardly relieved, but pushed down the feeling as quickly as it came, laughing awkwardly at the way Takano vaguely mentioned his engagement.

"Ah, well…even though it's an engagement, we both actually don't like it." The brunet started, noting how Takano was suddenly curious. "It's an arranged marriage. Remember? I explained to you back then that my parents might be pushing me into an engagement with my childhood friend. But back then, the decision was never made concrete." _'Because I was with you.'_ The brunet wanted to say, but he held his silence. He observed as a flash of realisation came across Takano's face and watched as he clicked his fingers together.

"An-san?"

"Yeah. I'm now engaged to her. But we never had chemistry." Takano made a hum of acknowledgement as he leaned back in his seat. Takano was relieved when Onodera had said that.

"Ahh, right…I remember now. You guys were really close, like siblings. I remember when she was hoping so badly that the engagement would never go through."

"Yeah, it's because she…" Onodera cut himself off, realising where he was taking this conversation, but Takano continued on for him instead.

"She always supported our relationship, didn't she?" Takano chuckled a little at the memory, straightening up to eat some more of his food. "She hoped that we would always be together."

"…yes…she did…" Onodera trailed off, opting to eat as well as a distraction. Takano noticed his discomfort and looked to the side, sighing a little. He knew they were drifting off into dangerous territory, so he decided to change topics.

"Hey, Onodera."

"Yes?"

"Where was it that you worked at? I always talk about my work, but I don't know what you're doing now…"

"Ah! I'm working as an editor at Onodera Publishing! I used to be Usami-sensei's editor!"

"Wait. Holy shit. Are you being serious right now?" Onodera nodded animatedly, giving Takano a bright smile, in which Takano gave him a look of disbelief.

"What the…"

"But trust me, he can be a terrible author to look after the longer you get to know him." Onodera sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"If you think that's bad, then try have a shot at working in my department."

"Eh? Are you a literature editor too?"

"Nah, shoujo manga. I'm the editor-in-chief of Marukawa Publishing's Emerald Department."

"Oh, wow." Onodera gaped.

"Are you shocked that I'm an editor-in-chief, or that I'm editing shoujo manga?"

"Both. But maybe more because you're editing shoujo manga." Takano smiled genuinely at the brunet and chuckled softly as he flicked the brunet on the forehead, who winced a little at the pain.

"Just cause the audience's different doesn't make the content any less better." Onodera sighed as he rubbed his forehead, agreeing that Takano's right on that fact.

"That's true, I shouldn't judge, since Usami-sensei writes BL novels in his spare time…"

"Please tell me you're joking."

* * *

"Good thing…we managed to get to the library…before it closed." Takano panted, resting against the tree that was situated near the now closed library, tired from running. Onodera slumped down to the ground at the base of the tree, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't think…we would take so long at the café…" Onodera said breathlessly, raising his head to look at Takano, who he realised was staring back at him the entire time. After a moment, Onodera felt his pulse speed up a little when Takano decided to sit down against the tree next to him. He kept his legs close to his chest, hugging them to distract himself from the raven sitting beside him.

 _'I can't believe I'm acting like this right now.'_ Onodera reprimanded himself, keeping his eyes settled on the autumn leaves gathering around them, a cold breeze coming through and rustling the leaves once again to let more fall around them. Hearing a strange 'clink' sound, Onodera turned his head to see Takano trying to light up a cigarette between his lips, before the raven caught his staring.

"Sorry, do you mind if I smoke?"

"A-Ah, no, not at all. Go ahead." The brunet relented, watching as Takano managed to light it up and take a long drag, letting the smoke come out past his lips in a steady stream. "Surprised?"

"Eh?" The brunet blinked as he focused his eyes back on Takano.

"That I smoke now - are you surprised?" Takano asked, turning to properly face the brunet.

"Ah, not necessarily. We were young back then, so I wouldn't have known if you would choose to smoke or not…" The brunet reasoned, turning his head away to look out to the open road not too far off. He could've just headed home - he had already borrowed the book he wanted, and so did Takano - so why couldn't he bring himself to stand? Onodera jumped a little when he felt Takano rest against him.

"Want to try?"

"E-Eh?' The brunet blinked when Takano held the cigarette up.

"This."

"Ah, no, I'm alright. I've tried it back when I was still a student." Onodera grimaced upon recalling the experience. "I don't get how you can get used to it." Takano smiled and let his head against on Onodera's shoulder, unaware of the brunet's rapid heartbeat.

"You just enjoy it, eventually." Takano said, taking a long drag. Onodera watched quietly as Takano let his eyes slide closed before letting the smoke emanated from his lips. The brunet kept his eyes on Takano, his long eyelashes, slender nose, and slightly chapped lips, feeling an all too familiar warmth crawl up in his gut, and flushed suddenly.

 _'Wait, I can_ _ **not**_ _be having these thoughts here.'_ The brunet thought in disbelief, whipping his head around to look the other way, and felt Takano shift a little as he did so, but found himself too focused on his embarrassment. _'Am I an idiot?'_ Onodera tried to will the heat away from his cheeks as he bit his lip nervously.

The raven opened his eyes once again to look at the brunet, only to notice how he had turned the other way, cheeks tinted. He blinked in surprise, realising how long it had been since he had last seen Onodera blush like that. _'He can't be thinking of…can he?'_ Takano furrowed his eyebrows, before sitting up to call the brunet, putting out his cigarette. "Onodera."

"Y-Yes?" As soon as Onodera turned to look back, he found himself too close to Takano, their faces almost touching. The brunet immediately blushed a brilliant red in response, in which Takano's expression softened to a more gentle one as he pressed his nose against the brunet's, nuzzling it slightly.

"W-What are you doing?!" Onodera yelled out suddenly as he tried to inch back, but fell to the ground on his back instead. Takano simply laughed as he moved over to ruffle the brunet's hair.

"Sorry, sorry, I was teasing you." He smiled, chuckling as he pulled his hand away to pat one of Onodera's still red cheeks. "I haven't seen you blush in a while, it's refreshing."

"There's nothing refreshing about making a man feel embarrassed." Onodera huffed out as he slapped Takano's hand away, sitting up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Takano assisted, before grasping one of Onodera's hands to hold them, letting his fingers entwine with the brunet's.

"Well…I missed it." Takano said in a soft tone, his expression almost reminiscing as he kept his gaze on the brunet's hand. "I missed this." He repeated once again, quietly, as if it was to himself.

Onodera was surprised by the sudden change of tone, suddenly feeling nostalgic as well as he returned Takano's hold.

 _'Maybe…since we're much older now…is it still possible to try again…?'_

Onodera watched as Takano quietly raised their entwined hands look at them quietly, brushing his thumb against the back of the brunet's hand. Despite the loud beating of his heart ringing in his ears, his heated cheeks unable to cool down from the continual embarrassment, despite his flurry of desperate thoughts…

 _'But…even if I want to…'_

Onodera released his hand from Takano's hold, instead letting his head fall on the raven's shoulder.

 _'I'm afraid.'_


End file.
